


Lost Connections

by aIpacaas



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Time Skips, i hope this is decent woo, like all characters besides kanadia are referenced, sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIpacaas/pseuds/aIpacaas
Summary: Kanan worries that her friendship with Mari is in peril and Dia conveniently shows up.Includes a time skip to later in Kanan and Dia's relationship.





	Lost Connections

Kanan didn't think it was right. Mari just strut back in all "shiny" and "joke" and all gropey. Kanan never liked that last bit, but it was a rare occurrence that didn't ruin their friendship by any means, so she had dealt with it. This, though--this was not something Kanan was just going to stand by and watch. She needed to talk to Mari, but she didn't know how. These thoughts plagued her mind for long periods of time. Whenever she'd managed to get rid of them, they came back soon later. Kanan had to focus and keep up her demanding lifestyle despite however many distracting thoughts popped into her mind.  
  
As Kanan was tending to the boat, a familiar voice called her name. Kanan panicked.  
  
"Kanan? Are you well? You seem a little stiff." Dia inquired. Kanan fought the urge to let out a loud groan. Being so unresponsive in front of Dia--the one who cared to stay in contact with her. The one who communicated her feelings well. The one who even sometimes helped around the shop; thank God she did.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry, there's been a lot on my mind and all my energy is going into work for the shop. How are you?" Kanan responded with a smile. she internally thanked herself for being able to make a comeback.  
  
"I'm doing alright. Dealing with the student council and now trying to work with Mari as director, along with my own personal schoolwork, and home life is much easier said than done. I'm glad I can find time to visit you though, I care about you." Dia answered.  
  
'Oh god. Oh god. Oh godddddddd,' Kanan thought. She felt like her workload was little to nothing now though it remains quite the opposite. Kanan didn't want their occasional meetup to turn into a business competition. Those four words too--I care about you--had almost made Kanan squeal. She didn't get it though. Whenever Chika or You said something like that, it would make Kanan feel warm,  but definitely not in the same way as when Dia said it. In the brief moment Kanan was staring at her after she said that, Kanan took in all her features. She looked at the lovely emerald eyes that she wanted to stare into forever, the silky black hair that flowed gently in the breeze, and the gentle and loving expression Dia had on her face. Kanan had wanted to stay there forever, but needed to talk to her about something.  
  
"Hey, Dia? Can I talk to you about Mari for a moment?" Kanan asked, nervous.  
  
"Sure! What's bothering you about her?" Dia answered, eager to try and help her friend.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure how to convey my feelings to her." Kanan responded.  
  
"Oh," Dia said playfully, nudging Kanan's arm.  
  
"No-" Kanan said with a laugh, "-not romantically. I... we've been having troubles with our friendship. She came back here pretending like nothing was wrong, like she didn't talk to us much at all over what felt like an eternity. I'm worried that those moments we all had in our first year can't be restored; they'll just end up as memories I'll look back on when everyone's left this town and I'm 56, stubborn and trying so hard to keep this shop together and it'll all be over and I won't be able to properly communicate with anyone and I'll lose my friendships with Chika, You, and most importantly you and I really don't want to-"  
  
"Kanan... relax for a moment." Dia said, reaching a thumb up to Kanan's face to wipe away a tear that the worried girl hadn't felt roll down her cheek. "First of all, it makes sense where you're coming from. I was a bit mad at Mari too for not keeping in contact with us much. However, I've had to work with her given her position as director. You, however, have been so busy here that you haven't gotten the proper time to talk to her. Wait a moment--there are a fair amount of people out and about right now. Do you want to go inside?" Dia asked. Kanan nodded and led the way  inside. Dia assumed it was fine that she was just entering. They quickly entered Kanan's room for privacy.  
  
Kanan sat on her bed, letting out a loud sniffle periodically as Dia had made herself comfortable close to Kanan.  
  
"Okay. So, don't worry about the time we spent together becoming just a memory. Even if you don't spend as much time with Mari, I'm still here. You aren't alone." Dia wrapped her arms around Kanan near her shoulders as she said this. "And no matter what, i will always try to be here to keep you company. About the shop, even if I have to buy out your entire stock, it'll stay here. We won't--we can't--forget you, that is, Chika, You, and I. Even if your feud with Mari lasts for a decade, we'll be here to support you."  
  
"Dia..." Kanan mumbled, trying to wipe her own tears away. Dia hugged her tighter, to continue showing she cared about her. "Iluhyuh,"  
  
"What?" Dia responded with a laugh, confused by Kanan's unintelligible speech.  
  
"I mean, uhmm, thanks. I don't know how I would've gotten an ounce through this without you. Thank you for all you've done for me." Kanan said, luckily recovering from yet another blunder.  
  
"Kanan... I have something that i should ask you." Dia said, breaking the silence. "You're always so busy. Would you want to come over for tea sometime?"  
  
"Like... as a date?" Kanan asked, hoping that she had guessed right. Shortly after Kanan said that, she averted her gaze from Dia, worried she messed up.  
  
Dia hesitated. Not good, Kanan thought, not good.  
  
"Yes." Dia responded. Kanan, having already been flooded with emotion by talking to Dia about her problems, begun to cry again. "Kanan!" Dia exclaimed, worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm great. The best I've probably ever been. Thank you, Dia." Kanan responded, having made it much clearer that her tears were of happiness.  
  
\---  
  
Kanan was back in her hometown to meet with Dia at one of their favorite date spots. The couple texted frequently, but with Dia majoring in law and Kanan working on getting whatever higher education she could, the two didn't have much time to meet up. Thankfully, for a couple hours, they could meet at the café they knew and loved. A breeze blew by, gently nudging Kanan's loose hair into the wind. Dia ran up to the entrance.  
  
"Hey! You were early, huh?" Dia asked, shortly after inquiring placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I was excited," Kanan responded with a smile.  
  
After an enjoyable time, as they were about to part, Dia stopped Kanan.  
  
"Thank you for coming to meet me. I'm glad we got to see eachother close to our fifth anniversary," Kanan said, giving Dia a hug.  
  
"About that..." Dia mumbled, luckily unnoticed by Kanan. She lowered herself down. "Kanan?"  
  
"God... is this even real?" Kanan muttered, in disbelief but still, of course, elated.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Dia asked, opening the small box to reveal a ring. Kanan was about to cry but first had pulled Dia up to her level. Kanan brought Dia into an incredibly tight hug.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course yes! Who do you think I am?" Kanan responded, picking up and spinning Dia.  
  
"Wait! Let me down, I don't want to drop the ring." Dia said. Kanan now got a chance to look at it closer.  
  
"How did you afford this thing?" Kanan asked, almost worried for her now fiancée's finances.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now--we're engaged!" Dia responded, excitement now matching Kanan's.  
  
"I don't know how to put into words how much I love you," Kanan exclaimed.  
  
"Neither do I," Dia said, initiating another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> wOOHOO FIRST FIC POSTED ON AO3
> 
> i hope this is okay!! i havent published any sunshine fics. please give constructive criticisms c: i still dont really know how to use this site and im using it on my phone for now soooo yeah sorry if stuff gets messed up
> 
> i didnt mention much else abt the kanamari drama bc most of the ppl reading this probably know how it ended
> 
> i'll probably be picking at any typos over the next couple days


End file.
